This application requests funding for a five-year period to continue the symposia and workshops held in conjunction with the Midwinter Research Meeting of the Association for Research in Otolaryngology (ARO). The aims of these symposia and workshops are to identify emerging areas of research and technologies; review and update relevant but peripheral areas of research; educate young researchers; encourage the participation of international scientists; discuss controversial research issues not usually included in more traditional meetings; encourage the cross-fertilization of disciplines to stimulate unique research approaches; and propose ways of solving current problems in communication disorders. These goals are pursued for both basic and clinical science topics in otolaryngology. Plans for the 1999 meeting are described and the names of national and international scientists who have agreed to participate are listed. Tentative plans for future symposia are also included. Timely symposia topics are chosen by the Program Committee and the ARO President from members' submissions, with advice of the ARO Council, to assure their continued quality and timely significance to communication disorders and the mission of NIDCD. Additional support is requested to provide travel awards to a small number of outstanding residents and minority, pre-and postdoctoral fellows to attend the Midwinter Meeting. A five-year request is being made to allow ARO to plan the symposia so as to recruit the best national and international participants and to organize the meeting well in advance. It will also allow the ARO to present timely symposia at a low cost and in an informal atmosphere which encourages free exchange of information and the participation of young researchers as well as established investigators.